The invention relates to electrical connectors and more particlarly to electrical connectors for printed circuit boards wherein substantially zero force is applied against the board during insertion and removal of the board from the connector.
Zero force connectors are well known in the art and incorporate such components as rotatable cams, segmented housings and a variety of similar members to satisfactorily remove the contacts from within the connector housing's receiving slot. These members usually comprise an integral part of the connector which in turn necessitates a relatively complex molding operation for both housing and component. With particular regard to rotatable cam embodiments, it is required not only to design the housing to seat this member but also to properly retain the member during operation. Concerning segmented housings which usually interact to remove the contacts from a force exerting position, it is also necessary to provide a relatively complicated design for said components in order to provide their satisfactory functioning. A typical example of such a connector is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,818,419 wherein Crane requires not only utilization of undulant springs but also a pair of cooperating guide members. To provide zero force, Crane requires engagement of the guides which in turn engage the contacts. The undulant springs are required to assure return of the moved guides. As can be appreciated, such a design is extremely complicated and requires several components, thus necessitating substantial manufacturing costs.
Accordingly, it is believed that a printed circuit board connector which will provide zero insertion and removal forces against the circuit board in addition to requiring only a minimum number of components would constitute an advancement in the art.